Again, Idol and Manager
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Kisah Momo dan Renji setelah Toushiro dan Rukia bertemu kembali. Side story from Idol and Manager! RnR please!


**Again, Idol and Manager © Hayi Uchiha**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Summary : Kisah Momo dan Renji setelah Toushiro dan Rukia bertemu kembali. Side story from Idol and Manager! RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, short, typo (maybe)**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Hinamori Momo menonton televisi itu dengan pandangan kosong. Walaupun sudah dua tahun, tetap saja dia masih tidak bisa mengubur perasaannya pada Toushiro begitu saja.

Momo tahu, Toushiro tidak akan pernah menerima perasaannya, apalagi sejak pria itu mengetahui kalau Momolah orang yeng membuat Rukia terpaksa berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai manager Toushiro.

Dan sekarang, Momo melihat Rukia sudah kembali muncul di hadapan Toushiro. 'Suaranya memang bagus, sih. Cocok sekali dengan Toushiro' batin Momo.

Di layar televisinya kini, terdapat gambar Toushiro dan Rukia tengah berpelukan di sebuah acara music live.

'Kalau saat itu aku tidak meminta jii-san untuk memberhentikan Rukia, mungkin saja aku masih memiliki kesempatan menjadi pacar Toushiro' batin Momo.

"Sudahlah, Momo. Jangan menangisi masa lalu terus. Kau juga harus menatap lurus ke depan" tiba – tiba datang Renji yang segera duduk di sampingnya.

Momo berbalik menatap Renji, yang kini asyik mengganti – ganti channel TV. Tampaknya Renji tidak ingin membuat Momo terus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan tadi.

Abarai Renji, Momo sudah mengenal managernya ini sejak dia memulai menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Renji adalah sosok kakak yang baik di matanya, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Selama ini, Renji adalah orang terdekatnya. Dia selalu menceritakan segala hal pada Renji, yang selalu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Nii-chan, sudahlah. Jangan ganti terus channelnya. Aku masih ingin menonton" kata Momo pelan.

Renji menoleh. "Kau masih ingin menonton acara tadi? Lebih baik jangan. Siapa tahu mereka masih berpelukan" kata Renji kurang yakin.

"Tenang saja" sahut Momo pelan sembari mengganti kembali channel TV.

Channel pun kembali ke acara music tadi. Dugaan Renji benar, Rukia dan Toushiro masih saja berpelukan. 'Mereka bisa menghabiskan durasi hanya karena peluk – pelukan ini' pikir Renji.

Begitu Toushiro melepas pelukan itu, serentak Renji dan Momo serta semua orang di studio music itu menghela napas lega. Tapi tampaknya adegan mesar keduanya belum selesai di situ.

Perlahan, Toushiro berlutut di hadapan Rukia, lalu memakaikan cincin di jari manis Rukia.

Mata Renji membulat seketika. "Ma-masa?! Toushiro-san melamar Rukia di hadapan semua orang! Wah, keren!" seru Renji tanpa sadar.

Momo terdiam mendengar perkataan Renji tadi. 'Oh… Keren? Aku nyaris menangis sekarang' batin Momo.

"Baik para pemirsa, karena situasi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menggelar acara music, maka kami sepakat untuk mengganti acara music hari ini menjadi acara lamaran Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kuchiki Rukia" Ichimaru Gin muncul di layar TV.

Setelah Gin menyingkir, pasangan Toushiro dan Rukia kembali muncul. Yang membuat Momo tanpa sadar menahan napas adalah ketika Toushiro perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi keduanya berciuman, hingga-

KLIK!

-Renji mematikan televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Renji-nii? Aku masih ingin menonton!" seru Momo tanpa sadar. Renji menunduk untuk melihat perempuan yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Di pipi Momo masih mengalir air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya. Renji mengusap air mata itu.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ujar Renji pelan. Tangannya belum berhenti mengusap air mata di pipi Momo.

Momo yang awalnya masih mengeluarkan air mata, sekarang mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Renji.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa kau tidak suka kalau aku menangis?" tanya Momo.

Renji menghela napas. "Aku… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" jawab Renji.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah" sahut Momo pelan, lalu menyingkirkan tangan renji dari pipinya, dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan Momo berusaha untuk menghapus rasa cintanya pada Toushiro. Dia rasa usahnya sudah cukup berhasil, mengingat kemarin Momo menelepon Rukia untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Hanya satu saja yang sedikit mengusik pikirannya. Kata – kata Renji saat itu…

"Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" Momo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata – kata itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

'Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu' batin Momo penasaran. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dirinya sudah berusaha untuk membuat Ren ji mengatakan maksud dari kata – katanya itu, tapi gagal.

Sementara itu Renji berusaha bertingkah normal seperti biasanya. Walaupun sekarang, dia merasa sedikit takut ketika berada di dekat Momo. Kalau Momo mengetahui maksudnya saat itu, bisa – bisa dia langsung dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

'Tapi sepertinya Momo juga tidak menyadarinya. Syukurlah' batin Renji sedikit lega. 'Kalau dia sampai tahu kalau ternyata selama ini aku menyukainya, habislah aku'.

Sayangnya Renji harus membuang perasaan lega itu. Karena malam ini, Momo mengajaknya makan malam berdua.

Berdua. Seketika itu juga Renji merinding. "Jangan – jangan dia hendak menanyakan maksudku saat itu" bisik Renji pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Momo menunggu Renji dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. "Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh" kata Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh! Si babun itu, selalu saja telat" gerutu Momo. Terkadang, kalau kesal Momo bisa juga mengejek orang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Renji sambil berlarian ke dalam restoran itu. Momo menatapnya kesal, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tidak berdosa.

"Nii-chan! Kau sudah telat sepuluh menit!" kata Momo kesal. Renji nyengir. "Hehehe… Gomen, Momo" sahut Renji.

Renji pun segera duduk di kursinya. "Jadi, tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam berdua" kata Renji.

Momo tersenyum penuh misteri. "Nanti nii-chan juga tahu, kok" jawabnya.

Keduanya pun makan dalam diam. Terkadang Renji memandangi Momo hanya untuk melihat orang yang dia sukai itu makan dengan lahap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya selesai makan. Momo memandangi Renji, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Apa maksudmu..." keduanya berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja" kata Renji mengalah. Momo menggeleng. "Renji-nii saja" sahut Momo. "Kamu saja!" kata Renji dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Momo menghela napas. "Haah… Iya iya" katanya. "Apa maksudmu minggu lalu? Kau tidak suka melihatku menangis?" tanya Momo.

Renji terdiam beberapa saat. "Momo… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Renji pelan.

"Ng?" tanya Momo sambil menatap Renji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Emm… Sebenarnya… Aku, aku… Aku menyukaimu, Momo! Aishiteru, Hinamori Momo!" seru Renji. Momo terdiam.

Renji menundukkan kepalanya, takut. 'Habislah aku. Semoga saja aku tidak dipecat olehnya' batin Renji ketakutan.

"Hahahahaha!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara orang tertawa. 'Disaat seperti ini malah ada yang tertawa!' gerutu Renji kesal di dalam hatinya. 'Eh, tapi, suara tawa ini seperti tawanya Momo'.

Ketika Renji mendongak, dilihatnya Momo tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

Renji kesal.

"Hinamori Momo!" serunya. Momo berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tapi butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menghentikan tawanya itu.

"Momo! Kenapa kau tertawa sekarang?!" seru Renji. "Aku serius, tahu! Aku benar – benar menyukai, ah bukan, aku benar – benar mencintaimu!" sambung Renji.

Momo tersenyum. "Kukira kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan, ternyata kau ingin menembakku ya" kata Momo.

Renji mendengus. Kelihatannya dia masih kesal. Dan itu membuat Momo merasa bersalah.

"Renji-nii, gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu" kata Momo.

Renji menatap Momo dengan tegang. "Jadi, jawabanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Tapi, aku berpikir, aku ingin memberikan satu kesempatan, nii-chan" jawab Momo setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

Renji bersorak girang. Sementara itu, Momo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat orang di depannya itu. 'Semoga saja kami bisa terus bersama' batin Momo.

* * *

**Oke, ini side story dari Idol and Manager. Kalo di fic pertama main pairnya adalah HitsuRuki, di sini yang jadi main pairnya RenHina. Tolong di review ya minna-san. gomen ya kalo pendek banget**


End file.
